


Let's talk.

by RoadieRat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadieRat/pseuds/RoadieRat
Summary: short cheesy russdel fluff





	Let's talk.

**Author's Note:**

> literally don't read this it's so old haha

Del barged into his shared room, not knowing Russel was in there, quietly sitting on the bed.  
  
Russel jumped and looked at the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Rus- hey, what's up, you look like you've just seen a ghost?"  
  
Russel rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
"Haha, very funny."  
  
"I've been tellin' you since 7th grade that i'm a natural born comedian! But seriously Russ, what's up? You've been actin' kinda weird and you sorta dissappeared up here."  
  
"Just thinkin'."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
A small smile appeared on Del's face.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Russel sighed deeply.  
  
"I just... can't lose you. Not again."  
  
"Not this again, Russ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"C'mon, if I somehow die again I told you to promise me that you'd accept it and move on. It's for the best, and hey, if I'm gone I won't be makin' your head spin like an owl all the time when I come outta your head!"  
  
"Del..."  
  
"You promised."  
  
Russel looked over at Del, who was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.  
  
"That day, when you died, that was when I was gonna tell you. Tell you that I loved you and I wanted to be with you. I don't wanna relive another moment of you being taken away from me like that."  
  
"But I'm here now. We're here."  
  
Russel managed a weak smile  
  
"I know can't sit up here thinking about you, when I could be spending time with you, but it's hard to ignore the fact that you could be taken away from me at any moment. I'm just... glad you're still with me."  
  
Del smiled along with him.  
  
"Hey Russel, guess what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
Del laughed, got up, and kissed Russel softly on the lips.  
  
"So you think you're feelin' a bit better or you want a little more time to yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm better."  
  
"Good, 'cause I think Noodle and 'D are shooting Murdoc with Nerf guns and we should definitely join them."  
  
"I hid extra bullets in my dresser, go grab my gun outta the closet!"  
  
"Got it!"

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write endings


End file.
